Episode 046
Jim warns Edith that she might find it hard to adjust to life inside and offers to take her to the rec room and introduce her to the women. Blossom finally blows her cover by admitting that her "runty, sex starved" lover was Fred Ferguson. Monica and Joyce both go for her, but Monica assures Joyce that it was only her own share of the money that Blossom had got hold of. Jim breaks up the fight when he brings Edie to the rec room. Lizzie is the only one to speak to Edie. Jim questions Blossom and even though she is careful what she admits to, he realises there must be some link between Joyce and Monica. Bea points out to Joyce that Monnie would hardly give her the key to an empty safe deposit box when she could just have run off. Vera refuses to let Edie move into Lizzie and Doreen's cell, but Jim overrules her as says it's OK. Blossom wants protection against Monica but Vera again refuses to help. Jim and Leila argue when he comes to look at the children: one point of distension is that she needs to work because she claims they can't live on his salary alone. Bea (who ought to be an expert on jealous violent assaults) warns Monica to avoid trying to bash Blossom. Joyce helps Monnie to get back at Blossom by getting her to come to the rec room saying Monnie won't be there. Bea is too late to warn Blossom about leaving before Monica arrives. Lizzie has a heart attack, and is stopped on her way back to the cell by Vera, but Blossom's screams distract them and Jim reacts oddly to the sight of Blossom's bloody face. Edie tells Jim that Lizzie is dying as he is hauling Monica off to solitary. Monica swears she will go quietly and not cause a fuss as long as he gets help for Lizzie, Doreen cries to the rumour that Lizzie has died. Greg is called in to see her and says he wants her transferred to hospital the following day, but Vera pushes Erica into refusing. Vera tells Meg she is surprised by Jim's reaction to Blossom's injuries: Peter Clements is in the staff room at the same time and overhears her. Doreen criticizes the women in the laundry for not caring what happens to Lizzie then goes to solitary to attack Monica through the bars then apparently has a breakdown. Jim finds a note on the staff room table tipping him off about Joyce's safety deposit key. Dr Clements is intrigued by Doreen as a "perfect example of retrogressive withdrawal" and wants her kept at Wentworth, but Greg persuades Erica to send her to hospital. Joyce's cell is searched, but nothing is found. Joyce checks her hiding place and goes to accuses Bea of lagging and stealing the key, but Bea points out that Jim may have found the key and kept it to collect the money. Previous Episode 045 Next Episode 047 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season